


Smile

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2-1-19, Ace is having thoughts, Community: 31_days, Gen, and we will never die, not one of us, we'll go on won't we?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Ace always expected to die





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days on dreamwidth  
> 2-1-19: and we will never die, not one of us, we'll go on won't we?

If he died, it didn’t matter.

That was a thought that plagued Ace all his life. A monster born from demon blood. A fiend that threatened the safety of the world. 

A mistake.

Right now, though, there was another thought in his head.

He was dying. And that was okay.

Because he had a fist through his body, and Ace was looking down at his little brother. Luffy was looking back up with shocked eyes, obviously not understanding what he was seeing.

But that was okay. Ace knew he was going to die today. He had accepted it since before he’d been lead up to the execution stand. What he was not ready to accept, though was Luffy dying for him. 

There were last words to give, but Ace already knew what to say. He was going to die, but he wasn’t. He knew others would take up his duties. His job as a Whitebeard would picked up by one of the others. Luffy’s crew would take care of him. 

Ace was going to die, but he was a D. Death didn’t worry him. As long as people he loved were safe, Ace knew things would be okay. He might die, but he’d live on. Pops and him had talked a lot about what being a D meant, and Ace knew that, no matter what, the most important things for him would continue on. 

Luffy would be safe.

Ace smiled.


End file.
